1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method for manufacturing a strip of metal, particularly of steel, wherein liquid metal is delivered to a solidification section from a pour hole, and wherein the cast metal solidifies along the solidification section. The invention furthermore pertains to a device for manufacturing a strip of metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The horizontal strip casting method makes it possible to cast melts of various steel types near-net shape within a strip thickness range of less than 20 mm. Systems of this type that make it possible to manufacture strips have already been described. Lightweight structural steels, in particular, with a high content of C, Mn, Al and Si can be advantageously manufactured in this case.
In the horizontal strip casting of steel, a direct association exists between the material in the liquid phase in the melt delivery region and the further processing steps of the solidified material over the cast strip. After its emergence from the casting machine and the solidification, the cast strip is delivered to the additional processing stations via a transport section. The processing steps may consist of: leveling, rolling, cutting and winding (reeling, coiling).
These or similar components of a complete system may cause tension and mass flow fluctuations in the cast strip. If the disturbances propagate in the direction of the liquid steel, casting defects can occur and the cast strip can be negatively influenced, e.g., in the form of thickness fluctuations, overflowing, edge constrictions and tearing of the strip or flow.
Lightweight structural steels that have a very long solidification interval (i.e., temperature window from the beginning of the solidification from the melt up to the complete solidification and zero-solidity or zero-viscosity temperatures depending thereon), in particular, are also intolerant to fluctuating tensions in the region of the transport section.